SG1 Wolf Part 1: Chattel
by spookysister7
Summary: Capture, torture, imprisonment. Jack:other, but not really in a good way. noncon.
1. Hide and Seek

The chapters get longer. This is part 1 of the "Wolf" series. SG-1 comes in around chap. 5. Part 2 of the series will be from SG-1's pov.

Wolf Part 1: Chattel

I was always the kid who took hide-and-seek too seriously. I'd get decked out in black, tie back my long hair, and put on my quietest shoes. A green cap and some dirt hid my red hair and white skin. The other kids would scatter into the woods, plowing through the pine needles to get as far away as they could. I'd take my time, crouching down, looking for the perfect spot. The little dip behind bushes that looked too thin to provide enough cover, and yet, when I crouched down, balanced on the ball of my feet, I was invisible. The other team would pass me several times, each time dismissing the dark, still shadow behind the scraggily bush. At last, a few feet from my position, they'd give up. They had a heart attack every time I popped up beside them. I'd tell them how I did it, but, even then, I used a shallow ditch to hide, laying flat with a few pine needles thrown over me and they would have stepped on me had I not cried out.

Rarely was I picked for the team that searched. I sent the others ahead of me, weeding out the obvious. When they returned, still a few short, I left them to wait while I searched. It took no tracking skills to follow the trails of torn-up dirt, nor, with my silent steps, to hear the raspy gasp and scraping feet that signaled a tree-borne hider. I'd look up and laugh, the child barely able to keep his grip. The ones that cheated, moved, were almost as easy. Most of the time I could simply stop and wait. Their own scrabbling through the undergrowth gave them away.

I never considered it a profession; indeed, no one remembered my skills as we outgrew the childish game. I was destined to become a teacher. Not that I had children-skills, or even people-skills, but that was what my mother was, so that was what I was to be. I was good at everything, well, nearly everything. Math posed some problems, but it was overcome. Science was my passion. I loved how things worked, how the body changed, fought back, healed. How you could throw a ball and know _exactly_ where it would land. Forces. Of course, as a woman, I was not expected to educate myself any further than necessary, and to be frank, I was grateful. The schools took the fun out of science. I read and learned what interested me. Philosophy was a bore, psychology obvious, and chemistry incomprehensible. History, biology, physics that was what interested me. Even the stars caught me, though not the constellations or the movements, but the theories of what was out there. There were old stories, lost in my societies' myths and altered histories, of visitors who brought us from the stars. Although how they traveled was a mystery. Something about a gate.

I was a teacher's aid, about to get my own class, when they came. I had stayed after school that day, cleaning the board, when I heard the screams. Eyes wide, I crept towards the door.

The armored suits, birds of prey, tore through my small village, weapons spitting fire at everyone who moved. A terrible silence filled the town. I held my breath. The birdmen searched every house. As they drew closer, occasionally dragging an unconscious person from their home, I backed slowly from the door. Mind clicking furiously, I sought escape. The coal vent. Behind the old stove, unused since winter, the black shadow of coal outlined the vent.

I struggled with the heavy stove, finally shoving it out of the way. I ripped the vent open, choking in the dust. I could see daylight. The door slammed open. I turned, gasping as two of the birdmen entered.

"Kree!" one shouted, pointing his weapon at me. I froze. The other man pressed on the side of the bird mask. It slid down to reveal his face. The hard blue eyes of the man behind the mask were no different from his mask. He said something to the other man. The weapon wavered.

I bolted down the hole, my skirts in a death grip as I sprinted, covered in coal dust, into the forest.

My breath rasped in my throat. I knew I had to find a place to hide; I'd never be able to outrun them. I crouched as I ran, eyes flitting furiously. Finally, I spotted it-- a low branch on a tree almost weeping with summer foliage. I leapt, the smooth soles of my boots scrabbling against the rough bark. I pulled myself onto the branch, climbing as high as I could. At last, I perched on a branch barely able to support my light weight. I froze.

I could hear them. Their heavy armor made them loud, crashing through the brush. I was not a cove dove. I would not be frightened off my perch. I held my breath as one of the birdmen walked beneath me, searching. He passed. I released my breath in relief and shifted on my branch. That was my fatal mistake.

Shouting, the man returned. Others soon followed. I made no move, hoping he was only guessing. It was too late. The men pointed their weapons at me, screaming at me in their foul language. The branch beside me burst, and I screamed, covering my face with my hands. They laughed. Again, they commanded me. I did not move. One of the weapons pointed at me and opened.


	2. The Viewing

Their foul hands encircled my wrists, tying them tightly behind me. I yanked away, and again they laughed. They shoved me forward, almost making me fall over my long skirts. I was taken to the place they kept the others; three men and one woman from my village. All were young and fit. The woman was crying. The birdmen didn't pause. Like cattle, we were shoved towards the History Museum, following a path I had taken many times. The people of my village did not interfere. Their cowed faces peered from the windows, pale and shaking. I shook my head at them, leaves falling from my long red hair. They would not, could not help us. The sour taste of fear rose within me as we entered the museum. A flickering, unnatural blue light filled the dusty corridors. Tears came to my eyes and I blinked quickly when I saw the standing pool of water. All this to drown us? The birdmen entered the water. I took a deep breath as I was shoved in.

I gasped as we emerged from the other side. Gold everywhere. The other people from my village were lead out the left side of the large golden room. I was lead to the right. The next room I entered was larger than the first. Seated upon a royal throne was a young man, a youth. The birdman shoved me to my knees in front of him, the man himself kneeling.

The birdman and the boy on the throne talked and I listened, catching a word or two I recognized as they spoke. Finally, the boy looked at me. He seemed to appraise me, eyes roaming over my body. The birdman said something else. It sounded like-- 'trouble'? I couldn't help the small smile of victory that broke upon my face. I had made it hard on him. Good.

I gasped in surprise as the birdman yanked me to my feet. The boy commanded something. 'View'? 'Look'? The birdman ripped off my shirt and skirts before I could do more than screech in protest. I shook in fury and shock, my blue eyes drilling into the birdman's helmet. The boy said something, and my venomous gaze turned to him. He leered at me! I spat at him.

He stood in anger. Uh oh. Something tells me I shouldn't have done that. He raised his arm, the golden bracelet encircling his wrist glowing ominously from the palm of his hand. I stood my ground, although inside I was quaking. The birdman said something and chuckled ominously. The boy smiled, a grimace of evil, and nodded, lowering his hand.

The birdman bowed and shoved me towards the door. My boots thumped heavily as I trudged ahead of him, face steely with resolve. I was cold.


	3. Training

I was lead to a small bedroom. There, the birdman lowered his mask. His black hair was greased back; the poisonous dark blue eyes appraised me from a smirking face. I had escaped in the schoolhouse from the same man. He pulled a knife. I backed away warily. He came towards me with it. I had nowhere to go. I locked eyes with him. His empty hand encircled my arm, turning me around. The knife sliced through my bonds. He released me. As I shook my hands to return circulation, he backed away and slid his knife back into its sheath. He pointed to my boots. I shook my head. His hand fingered the knife and he smirked.

With a snarl of disgust, I sat on the edge of the bed and removed my right boot. I threw it at his head. He caught it and laughed-- a deep hissing cough. I took off my left boot and let it drop loudly to the floor. I sat there, waiting for his next move. I watched as he stripped off his armor, dropping it into a slot in the wall. He picked up my boots and dropped them into the slot as well.

I had my arms crossed in front of me, leaning casually against the bed, trying not to let my churning stomach show on my face. The man continued to strip, his grey under-suit falling to the floor with a heavy thump. My face was frozen into a look of indifference. I felt nauseous. I had never seen a naked man before. It wasn't a pretty sight. He threw his suit into the slot before he turned back to me.

I had been appraising the room as he undressed. There was nothing. The small table and chair were attached to the golden floor; the bed was nothing more than a cushion on a pedestal. There was nothing else in the room. No weapon, there was nothing with which I could fight back. My fists clenched as I lowered my arms. The smirk seemed permanently affixed on his face.

He swaggered forward, taking his time. My eyes narrowed and my muscles tightened. He wasn't getting me without a fight. He paused, inches in front of me; his eyes alit with malicious humor. I wanted nothing more than to wipe that satisfied smirk off his face. I threw a punch, my small fist viper-fast. I landed a glancing blow as his arm came up to block me. His fingers wrapped around my wrist, instantly numbing my hand. I didn't waste time trying to pull away. I kicked, aiming for the obvious. Before my kick could reach him, I was lifted into the air. My arm screamed and I grunted through the surprising pain. He held me up from the floor like a doll. Every move I made only caused my arm to cry out louder. I grabbed the arm that held me, trying to take some weight off my shoulder.

He threw me on the bed. Before I could put up much of a struggle, he laid on top of me. His smirking face hovered above mine, my arms trapped under his torso, my legs crushed into the mattress by his. He whispered something in my ear-- 'training'. I turned away, squirming beneath him. Then he entered me-- hard and fast. I screamed. It hurt. Badly.

I couldn't hold back a gasping sob of pain, breaking my scream. Tears ran freely down my face. He continued. Two, three, four times. When I finally felt the pressure holding me down lessen, I didn't move. I lay there, limp and damp. I thought he was done. Then he flipped me over. Alarmed, I shook myself from my stupor and tried to slide off the bed. His meaty fist punched me in the ribs, just below my right shoulder blade. My breath left me in a whoosh. His weight settled back on top of me, his breath panting against the back of my neck. Another whisper-- 'punishment'. If I thought it hurt the first time, this was ten times worse. Every muscle in my body revolted, cramping in pain. I clawed the bedclothes beneath me. His hands started to roam, tracing a v inside my thighs, running along my ribs, and settling below my navel. He froze then, as if waiting for something. My muscles couldn't stay cramped up much longer. Exhausted, my body seemed to collapse. He was waiting for it. He slid in fully, pulling me into him. Then he released. He had some fun then, trying to get me to cry out. He didn't realize he had already won. I was limp beneath him.

After a while, he finally tired. He fell asleep with his arms wrapped around my chest, his legs wrapped around my legs. I stared blankly at the gold wall, his soft snores wafting my hair across my face. That was when I died.


	4. Lizards and Showers

That morning I learned why I was being 'trained'. The boy king's service to his betters was livestock. He was a breeder, and I, I was one of the cattle. Hawk took the knife he had threatened me with and sliced off my long red hair. My hair now barely touched my shoulders. Nothing could get in the way of my 'duties'.

The first men I serviced were not completely human. As further punishment for running away, I was used as the king's trial run; to see if they could mate with a human and produce viable offspring.

There were three men, one in each section of the holding area. The front of the cages were open, an electric screen of some kind holding them in. The men could not see each other, but they could hear. They were injected with a drug, both to enhance their drive and endurance.

I was pushed into the first cell. Hawk, as I now called the birdman that captured me, did not stay, leaving me to the mercy of the first man.

Up close, the man was more hideous than I had first thought. His scaly green skin and prominent brow ridges repulsed me. He was hairless and obviously excited, although he did not attack me at first. I stood just inside the doorway, unmoving from the spot where I first entered. The man studied me as well, his eyes darting over every inch of my body. I noted this with a vague sense of revulsion.

All at once, the man seemed to make his decision. I assume I was found at least marginally desirable, because the next thing I knew, I woke up aching. The man was curled up beside me, sleeping soundly. As quietly as I could, I crawled to the door. Hawk was waiting for me. He asked a question, but I didn't respond. The screen hissed as it went down, and Hawk dragged me to my feet. I heard the screen reactivate behind me, and then I passed out.

I awoke in Hawk's quarters, his arms wrapped around me. I hurt too much to move. I had blocked out most of what the lizard-man had done, but I knew it was bad.

I was starving and thirsty, my mouth as dry as cotton. Hawk moved behind me, his arms sliding from my waist. He stood, moving to his table. On it sat a small meal and water. My tongue licked my lips unconsciously and I moaned.

Hawk looked at me, that same smirk in his eyes. He looked down at the food, then back at me. He sat down at the table, reaching for the cup. I slid off the bed and padded towards him, eyes latched to the liquid. He held it out towards me, and I came closer, not daring to take it from him. He smiled then and sipped from the cup. I swallowed, licking my lips once more. Setting down the cup, he waited patiently. I looked from him to the food and back again. He patted his leg.

After a moment, I sat on his lap and ate while he entertained himself.

After I had eaten and Hawk had finished, he pulled me through the small doorway of his washroom. A tiny sink, toilet, and bare shower filled the entire small gold space. The gold door slid shut behind us, trapping me in this tiny room with Hawk. He reached over me and turned on the shower, pressing against me more than was necessary. The warm water spewed out, gloriously clean after days of filthiness. For a moment, I just enjoyed the spray. Then Hawk started to wash me. His soapy hands roamed over every inch. I tried not to react, knowing that would only excite him. The soap fell from his hands and I instinctively bent to pick it up. I soon realized my mistake. Hawk took full advantage, and I braced my hands against the warm shower wall until he was finished.

Hawk dried me off, after he dried himself, of course. Then I was returned to the cells.

This cycle was repeated with the other lizard-men; each time Hawk took great care not to disturb the king's experiment. I had an opportunity to rest then, for six days. I stayed in Hawk's quarters, sleeping during the day and entertaining him at night. On the sixth day, I was taken to a lab. There they preformed several painfully unpleasant tests. I was returned to Hawk's quarters. That night, when Hawk came home, he did not restrain himself any longer. The trial was a failure. I never saw the lizard-men again.


	5. Abstinence

The next morning I was returned to the cells. Three men occupied them. Humans this time. The first man was large, heavily built, and intimidating. He had an x on his stomach-- just like Hawk's. He was injured, his wrists raw from restraints. He was free now and stood, glowering, just inside the cell door. Hawk pointed his weapon at him until the man backed off. I was thrown in and Hawk left.

The man spoke to me. I shook my head, eyes on the floor. The drug was working on him-- he was hungry. He shifted uncomfortably. I waited. My legs were growing tired when he finally approached. His hands stroked my arm, pulling me towards the bed. Woodenly, I followed, lying obediently down. He laid on me, heavy but gentle. He entered me then, and I could not stop a whimpering moan from escaping. I could hear the other two men yelling faintly.

The man was gentle, but still too large. He did not tire quickly, and, when he was done, I panted in whimpers. He was sitting quietly on the floor now. I slipped off the bed and leaned against the doorway. Hawk came for me, and we returned to his quarters.

Day two, I was thrown in the cell with a young man. Only a little older than me, his wide blue eyes met mine with curiosity and sadness. He did not approach. He had been drugged as well; he shifted in his seat every few seconds. He spoke to me in many different languages, each time I shook my head. Finally, he seemed to give up. We sat in silence-- me by the door, him on the bed. He said something loudly, speaking to the next cell. To my surprise, I recognized some of the words. It almost sounded like my own language.

"Comprende." I whispered, my voice cracking from disuse. The young man's head shot around to look at me, eyes wide. He said something else and pointed to his head. I repeated.

"Comprehend." I said carefully. He nodded and grinned. A long string of words. I caught another one.

"Capture." He nodded, looking solemn. I said my own stream of words, the first sentence I had said since I had been captured. His eyes narrowed, concentrating.

"Chattel?" he repeated, questioning. I nodded. He made a motion with his arms as if carrying a child. I nodded again, looking down. He stood and I winced at his sudden movement. The brief break I had was finished. I wiped all feeling off my face and looked up, prepared. His blue eyes met mine, filled with emotion. He shook his head and sat back down, hands out and open. I relaxed again as he sat.

Hawk came for me. He looked angry. I stood quickly, fearfully looking down. The electric screen slid down. Hawk grabbed my arm roughly, yanking me from the cell and reactivating the screen in one quick motion. The young man looked alarmed, walking quickly to the doorway. Hawk said something to him. The young man shook his head and snapped something back, staring fearlessly in Hawk's eyes. That familiar smirk appeared on Hawk's face. I looked at the young man in alarm. That smirk always meant pain.

Hawk punched me then. Low on the ribs, he caught me unprepared. My breath exploded from me in a whoosh and I fell to the floor. I cried out as Hawk kicked me in the back, pain shooting through my entire body. My breath panted against the floor, face pressed to the gold. The watery outlines of the three men screamed and watched through the cell doors as Hawk picked me up and shoved me against the wall, pressing my chest to the cold metal. I screamed unyieldingly as Hawk punished me. It was almost as bad as the first time. When he finally released me, I sank to the floor.

Hawk dragged me by the arm and threw me back into the young man's cell. The man caught me and lowered me gently into his bed. Tears ran freely down his face. He muttered as he stroked comfortingly through my hair. I moaned, tears rolling down my own cheeks. I could see Hawk standing behind him, just outside the doorway. He was waiting impatiently, still smirking.

I reached up to the young man seated next to me on the bed and pulled his hand down to me, wrapping it around my waist. He was leaning over me now, eyes wide and confused. My eyes flicked to Hawk and back to him. Understanding dawned and he shook his head. I moved his hand higher, moaning softly. He made a small, strangled sound deep in his throat. His eyes seemed swallowed by black as he laid on me, quietly and unobtrusively doing as I asked. He finished quickly and stood, squatting in the corner with his arms wrapped around himself. I saw his frame wrack with silent tears. I stood, and, as I passed him on the way to the exit, my hand brushed through his hair.


	6. The Third Cell

The man in the third cell scared me. Not like the lizard-men had scared me, he was not repulsive to look at, quite the opposite actually, but his eyes screamed danger. They had given him a double dose of the drug, not wanting to risk what happened with the young man. He paced like a tiger within his cell. Before I was thrown in the cell, I debated with myself, looking from Hawk to him and back again. The devil you know?

Not that I had a choice. I was shoved in, Hawk's weapon pointed firmly at the man. As Hawk left, the man continued pacing, eyes flickering up and down my body, pausing at the large bruises on my side and back. They were not hurting yet, though I knew they would tomorrow. I stood still, unaware what any movement would precipitate. As he met my eyes, I could see his were normally a warm brown. Right now they were black, squinting calculatingly through short eyelashes. He stopped abruptly, staring me down. I dropped my eyes first.

He slid backwards, opening a path to the bed. I swallowed and passed him carefully, holding my breath as I almost brushed against him. I stood next to the bed, knees locked. I don't think I would have moved if he hadn't moved me. He was already panting, controlled exhalations whispering from his pursed lips. He moved towards me, standing so close that I was staring at the wispy grey hairs on his chest. My body shook gently, fear sending wavers of pain to my extremities. I felt like he was hunting me, waiting for me to bolt so he had a reason to attack. Well, if he thought I could move, he was much mistaken.

He moved me then, taking my shoulders in his hands and laying me back on the bed. Wide-eyed, I quickly complied. His hands slid to my neck, thumbs rubbing together at the base of my throat. I whimpered, frozen in fear. I heard the young man's voice say one word quietly. The man's eyes flickered to the wall and his lips lifted in a sort of half-snarl. My breath caught. Wolf. His name would be Wolf. His eyes returned to me. He intentionally released his hands, sliding them to my sides. Wolf took me then. I was silent, too terrified to make any sound. He finished.

I made a move towards the door. Wolf's hand latched tightly around my arm, not allowing me to move. He made me turn on my side, facing the door. He slid behind me, his back to the wall. His hand never released my arm. Wolf's legs wrapped around mine, his arms overlapped across my chest. My head was tucked under his. I was trapped. I dared not even shiver.

Hawk came to get me. I had finally fallen into a troubled slumber. I awoke when Wolf stiffened. My eyes opened to see Hawk standing outside the door. I was still in Wolf's hold. I made a move to get up. Wolf tightened around me. I gasped in surprise. My eyes flickered to Hawk's, begging him to understand that I was trying. I didn't want to be punished, but how could I escape? Hawk's eyes narrowed. He said something to Wolf. I heard Wolf growl loudly behind me and I winced in fear and pain as he tightened his grip further. Then I cried out in surprise. Wolf entered me from behind. My hands spasmed around his arms, short nails digging into the steel bands encircling me.

Hawk smirked as I writhed. He watched for a few moments more. Then he left me with Wolf.


	7. Names

Wolf finally released me when food was delivered. A birdman placed a small bowl and cup through an opening at the bottom of the energy screen. Wolf slid around me, loping quickly to the food. He took it to the small table in the corner and started to eat. I watched with hungry eyes. Wolf's eyes flicked up to mine, his silver hair wild. He paused. He looked down at the food, then back at me.

Wolf reached for the cup. I slid off the bed and padded towards him, eyes latched to the liquid. He held it out towards me, and I came closer, not daring to take it from him. Setting down the cup, he waited patiently. I looked from him to the food and back again. Wolf looked almost confused as I sat in his lap, carefully positioning myself. I reached for the bowl of gritty looking food. Wolf's hand around my wrist stopped me. The claw marks I had made on his arm were deeper than I thought. I froze, alarmed. This was all I had to trade with, if he didn't let me eat… I could not survive. I looked back at him, squirming gently, hoping he would accept. His eyes flashed with something, something I couldn't identify.

He had me turn and face him, my legs around his hips. He leaned forward and picked up the bowl. He handed to me. As I ate, his hands held me steady. He accepted my trade. His bargain was simple. I fed him half of the food, and he took me from the front instead of Hawk's way. It was a fair trade.

After we had finished, there was a little water left in the cup. Wolf took a piece of the bedclothes and dampened it. Wiping it over his face, he removed the accumulated sweat and grime. He paused, looking at me. He handed me the damp cloth. I was surprised, not that he wanted me clean, but that he didn't do it himself. I wiped off my face quickly and returned the rag.

The young man said something then. A word that sounded like 'child'. I had heard him say that earlier. I wondered what he was talking about. Wolf responded quietly. 'Judged'? I looked at him, confused. Wolf looked at me, face calculating. He pointed at himself and said child. I shook my head, confused. I made the sign the young man had made for baby. Wolf shook his head, confused. He said something to the young man. Then he pointed towards the man's voice and said judged. Then he pointed to me, head tilted in question.

I was confused for a moment more, then I realized. Names! They wanted my name. I pointed at myself.

"Mayva." I said quietly. Wolf smiled, a thin lipped grimace. I pointed at the wall and said, "Daniel?" He nodded. I pointed at him. "Jack?" I spat out, disturbed. He looked confused at my tone, but nodded. I shook my head. "Lobo." I said, pointing at him. He raised a scared eyebrow and I heard Daniel laugh. He said something that made Wolf grimace again. Wolf nodded.

"Lobo." he said, nodding. I nodded. He pointed at me. "May?" he asked. I frowned, but nodded. Bitterness; that was a good name for me. That settled, I watched with interest as Wolf started exercising. He moved smoothly, his body toned and able. After exercising, he started a series of stylized moves. One high kick particularly impressed me. I stood and tried to imitate his movements. He looked over at me and slowed, showing me every step. Together, we completed his exercises.

The next several days passed similarly. Daniel taught me some of his language and he learned some of mine. Even Teal'c spoke to me, though only twice. Hawk let me be. I was much surprised. Even Wolf did not demand much, only accepting when I initiated. He still scared me, though. I could see in his eyes… Something about his captivity had snapped a fragile line. Every day he paced less. That worried me. I knew he was no calmer, he just held in the anger. He would soon explode.

I tried to relieve some of the stress, asking him to teach me whatever he was willing to teach. We did not speak, I was not necessary. He taught me how to defend myself, how to escape from a man's grip, how to use my weight to my advantage. As he taught, his eyes were cold, calculating, and venomous.

On the sixth day, Hawk came for me. Wolf was exercising; I was still asleep. I awoke to cries of anger. Eyes wide, I saw Wolf writhing on the floor, Hawk pointing a weapon at him. I cried out, rushing to Wolf's side. His eyes squinted painfully up at me. My hand caressed his face, trying to see how badly he was hurt. His eyes widened in anger as Hawk grabbed my arm. I started to break his grip, but Wolf shook his head, glancing at the weapon. I nodded and stopped fighting.

I saw Wolf struggling to rise as Hawk took me from the cells. I was taken back to the labs. This time, I could tell something different was going on. The scientists seemed pleased. More tests were run, and then they gave me a series of shots. The long needles left bruises on my abdomen, and I was crying when they were finally finished. They said something to Hawk. He shook his head and looked disgusted. Then, with a smirk, he looked over at me. He asked the scientists something. They looked at each other and shrugged, nodding. Hawk looked pleased.

Worried, I could do no more than whimper as Hawk dragged me into the hallway. I was feeling slightly ill as Hawk returned me to Wolf. Wolf looked up in surprise when we returned. Hawk deposited me in Wolf's cell and left. I stood shakily for a moment before stumbling to the bed. Wolf's cold fingers danced over the bruises, looking curiously up at me. I shrugged and mimed long needles. He winced in sympathy. Then a wave of sickness swam over me. I must have paled, because Wolf immediately brought over an empty bucket. I threw up what little was in my stomach, but kept vomiting until my body was shaking with exhaustion.

Wolf ran a damp rag over my forehead, muttering nonsensical words. Exhausted, I finally fell into a troubled sleep.


	8. Escape

Within days, I was barely functioning. Wolf fed me the bland food they gave for me. I could hardly keep anything down. Wolf was very patient with me, but it was a forced patience. He was biding his time for something. I watched him pace through heavy-lidded eyes.

My belly grew larger every day. It was obvious I was pregnant, and the birdmen had done something to accelerate it. I kept my hands wrapped around my swelling stomach almost constantly, worried for my child. What would become of it? They would take it from me. It didn't matter to me whose child it was, but I secretly hoped it was Wolf's. Maybe… If the child was his, he would… But what did it matter. We were all trapped here.

After a while, the sickness faded. I now looked about six months pregnant. Now that I was more aware, I listened to Wolf, Teal'c, and Daniel's conversation. It was obvious they were planning an escape. However, I didn't like the looks Wolf was throwing my way. Daniel sounded outraged and the look on Wolf's face faded. I was relieved.

Wolf and I returned to our exercises, although I was less vigorous in my approach. Wolf had not touched me since I had returned. To be honest, I was a little worried. There was no reason for him to want me. I was a burden to him. I had a feeling that Wolf did not accept burdens.

That night, I returned to my place on his lap while we ate. He looked semi-surprised, but thankfully accepted. After we ate, I pulled him to the bed.

I now looked like I could go into labor at any moment. My swollen stomach was so large, I waddled when I walked.

The look was back on Wolf's face. Daniel sounded resigned. Wolf turned to me and asked me a question. I didn't understand. After much gesturing on his part, I realized what he was planning. I was bait.

That night, when most of the birdmen were asleep, I started to scream. Clutching my stomach, I rolled painfully on the bed. Wolf, Teal'c and Daniel cried out for help. At first, I thought that the birdmen wouldn't believe, but then one of the scientists came running in the door. He gestured angrily at the guard, impatient for him to lower the electric screen. The guard pressed the release, and, as I continued to scream and moan, the scientist stormed in. All this time, Wolf stood silently against the wall, trying to escape notice.

Wolf moved, hands snapping the guard's neck with barely a sound. The scientist didn't realize anything had happened until he heard the guard slump heavily to the floor. He turned in alarm, his mouth an o of surprise. Wolf shot him, the blue bolts of energy sizzling loudly in the sudden silence.

Wolf stripped the guard of his controller and knife. Jogging out of his cell, Wolf released Daniel and Teal'c. The three men readied themselves. Teal'c had the knife, Wolf had the energy weapon, and Daniel had me.

Daniel helped me up, his arm securely around my side. My heart beat wildly, hope of escape warring with fear for my child. We snuck quietly down the hall, Wolf leading the way.

By the time we reached the gate room, I was breathless in fear and trepidation. Wolf had shot several birdmen, and Teal'c was coated in blood, but had acquired a weapon. Daniel's face was closed and pinched. He held the equipment they had found along with some clothes. The men were now dressed in dark green, Teal'c still shirtless, and Daniel's controller seemed very important to them. They had offered me some clothes, but I only accepted Teal'c shirt, which covered me almost decently.

Daniel released me close to a strange mushroom shaped device. He started to press the designs on it quickly, each lighting up red. The gate rotated with a growl, locking in to place with heavy thuds. I turned fearfully to the doorways. Wolf had shot the opening mechanisms on both doors, and he and Teal'c watched as they shook in their doorframes. The birdmen pounded repeatedly at the doors, and, as Daniel smashed the large red button in the center of the mushroom, the gate opened with a roar.

I gasped as the water lunged towards us, and my stomach cramped in fear. The water settled back into its familiar flickering blue. Daniel punched frantically at the controller in his hand, imputing a series of numbers. He yelled something to Wolf. Wolf responded distractedly, gesturing towards the gate. Daniel took my arm, pulling me towards the flickering blue. I shook my head. I was going to wait for Wolf.

Daniel looked frustrated and called out to Wolf. Wolf turned towards us for a moment, and, in that moment, Hawk broke through the door, weapon firing. Hawk and several more birdmen poured in the doorway; Wolf fired back, his blue weapon flashing repeatedly. Teal'c fired, dropping several men. My stomach clenched again as Wolf shot Hawk twice without hesitation, then backed towards the gate. He and Teal'c were still firing as Daniel pulled me through the gate.

END PART 1


End file.
